Spies in Disguise
Spies in Disguise is a 2019 American computer-animated spy comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Loosely based on Lucas Martell's 2009 animated short Pigeon: Impossible, the film is directed by Nick Bruno and Troy Quane in their directorial debuts, and stars the voices of Will Smith and Tom Holland, alongside Rashida Jones, Ben Mendelsohn, Reba McEntire, Rachel Brosnahan, Karen Gillan, DJ Khaled, and Masi Oka in supporting roles. The film premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on December 4, 2019, and was theatrically relased in the United States on December 25, 2019. It received mixed reviews from critics. Plot The world is counting on the highly famous super spy Lance Sterling to protect it from grave threats, who in turn often counts on the technical smarts of young scientist Walter Beckett to fashion great gadgets to accomplish his missions in spite of himself. However, when Beckett attempts to introduce his newest invention of "biodynamic concealment", Sterling accidentally ingests Beckett's experimental work and transforms into a pigeon. He must now find out how he can save the world from a cybernetic madman while being such a small animal. Voice Cast * Will Smith as Lance Sterling, "the world's most awesome spy" who is accidentally turned into a pigeon. * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a socially inept scientific genius who graduated from MIT at age 15 and designs gadgets. He inadvertently turns Sterling into a pigeon with a new invention of his and must now help Sterling change back to his human form again. * Rashida Jones as Marcy Kappel, a security forces agent of internal affairs who seems to be in pursuit of Lance Sterling. * Ben Mendelsohn as Killian, a powerful technology-based terrorist mastermind with a left bionic arm which controls an array of weaponized drones that threatens the world. Killian is Sterling's arch-enemy, and his main mission objective. * Reba McEntire as Joy Jenkins, the director of H.T.U.V.(Honor, Trust, Unity and Valor) and Sterling's superior. * Rachel Brosnahan as Wendy Beckett, a police officer and Walter's mother. * Karen Gillan as Eyes, a specialist in spectral analysis and quantum optical thermography who is paired with Ears. * DJ Khaled as Ears, a specialist in communications who is paired with Eyes. * Masi Oka as Katsu Kimura, a Japanese arms dealer and an associate to Killian. * Carla Jimenez as Geraldine * Olly Murs as Junior Agent #1 Production It was announced on October 9, 2017, that development was underway on a film based on the animated short Pigeon: Impossible, with Will Smith and Tom Holland lending their voices to the lead characters. In October 2018, new additions to the voice cast included Ben Mendelsohn, Karen Gillan, Rashida Jones, DJ Khaled and Masi Oka. In July 2019, Reba McEntire and Rachel Brosnahan joined the cast. In September 2019, Carla Jimenez joined the cast. Category:Computer-animated films Category:2010s computer-animated films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s 20th Century Fox films Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:2010s Blue Sky Studios films